GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia'
GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia` (aka Gundam Avalanche Exia Dash, Avalanche Exia Dash, Exia) is an upgraded version of the GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia, appearing in the side-story Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record. Technology & Combat Characteristics Although the GN particle propulsion system (native to Exia) allows for relatively high speed and acceleration, the unit is actually incapable of matching or exceeding certain aircrafts and spacecrafts in flight. To eliminate this issue, the high mobility equipment hs-A01 Avalanche was created. The optional equipment consists of a series of large-capacity GN particle condenser attachments, which act to store the particle production of the GN Drive for release in a single 10-minute burst of ultra-high speed. Higher outputs are possible, but the strain placed on the body of the pilot becomes too severe to ignore. As the condensers require a full hour to charge, repeated use of the burst function is impossible. The standard Seven Swords armaments can be mounted on various locations and be quickly deployed for use. Avalance Exia Dash carries the same Seven Swords that the normal Exia carries, including the GN Sword. However, their placement is different due to the bulk of the armor. The signature GN Sword and GN Blades are placed on attachments on the back of the unit, while the GN Beam Daggers/Beam Sabers are placed on the shoulders. Exia' possesses 2 different modes: a High-Mobility Mode, used to achieve high maneuverability in multiple directions, and a High-Speed Mode that allows achieve incredible speeds in only a single direction. The GN Claws mounted on leg attachments can also emit a GN Beam Saber and use them in a similar manner as the GNW-20000 Arche GundamGundam 00V Senki Chapter 8. The Avalanche Exia' is the precursor of the GNR-001 GN Arms, and its data was eventually used to develop it. HG 1/144 Gundam Avalanche Exia' manual Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a hilt with the ability to activate beam blade by generating a positron field filled with GN Particles.While they are generally stronger than GN solid blades, one disadvantage is their performance varies depending on the surrounding atmospheric conditions. ;*Beam Dagger :Possesses the same power output as the beam saber but was designed to generate a smaller and more concentrated beam that is harder to diffuse. Setsuna has made a habit of throwing them while in combat. This weapon type became obsolete in the future as the ability to manipulate beam saber length blades was achieved. Mounted on the back of the shoulders. The beam saber is a hilt with the ability to activate beam blade by generating a positron field filled with GN Particles. While they are generally stronger than GN solid blades, one disadvantage is their performance varies depending on the surrounding atmospheric conditions. ;*GN Blades :Named as GN Long Blade and GN Short Blade respectively. These are Exia's customized solid swords that differ in size from the main GN Sword and took the longest time in Exia's arsenal to develop. Because the GN Sword has difficulty doing damage without a certain amount of swing and space due to it's size, these were designed in order to give the Exia solid blades that can be used in a variety of situations that the GN Sword has difficulty with. It possess the ability to cut through 2 meters of conventional E-Carbon armor. ;*GN Claw :A normal manipulator hand equipped with a GN Particle infused claw weapon, it can also produce a beam saber. ;*GN Shield :A shield mounted on Exia's left arm. It possesses an "expansion" mode where the left and right blue sections move outwards and increase the defense area the shield covers, but the drawbacks of this mode are increased particle consumption as well as a decrease in the overall defense property of the shield due to the increased area that GN Field element covers. ;*GN Sword :A solid GN blade attached to a miniature forearm shield, which serves as the Exia's primary weapon, and the largest blade amongst the Seven Swords. It works by applying a GN Field over the solid sword which greatly increases the sharpness and cutting power. The blade can be vertically folded along the forearm, exposing the muzzle of a beam rifle. ;*GN Vulcan :These weapons are smaller cousins to the GN Beam weapon. Typically locations include head and wrist mounted system, both ensuring a wide field of fire. Purely secondary weapons, they are used to engage soft targets, and in a defensive capacity. Their anti-mobile suit capability is virtually nil, especially against another GN powered unit. While there is no meaningful chance of penetrating another mobile suits armor, there is always a chance that a lucky round could damage joints or sensors. They can also be used in a "spray and pray" fashion once an enemy's armor has been breached, exposing their tender innards. So despite their low power, GN Vulcans can still be a threat no experienced pilot would ignore. While low damage potential limits their offensive utility, the trade off is a high rate of fire. This is very useful when engaging small, fast, maneuverable targets such as GN Fangs and missiles. System Features ;*Optical Camouflage ;*Trans-Am System History Gundam 00V Senki: Chapter 8 This chapter takes place during the events of chapter 2 - The Evening of the Falling Star, large number of asteroids are on a course towards Earth. Setsuna piloting GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia Dash goes out destroying one asteroid after another. Picture Gallery Gundam 00V Senki Gundam Avalanche Exia Dash XX.png|Gundam 00V Senki - GN-001/hs-A01D - Gundam Avalanche Exia - Meteor Weltraum Image:Gunpla Exia Avalanche Dash.jpg Gundam 00V Senki Gundam Avalanche Exia Dash2.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - GN-001/hs-A01D - Gundam Avalanche Exia - Specifications/Design Gundam 00V Senki Gundam Avalanche Exia Dash3.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - GN-001/hs-A01D - Gundam Avalanche Exia Gundam 00V Senki Gundam Avalanche Exia Dash4.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - GN-001/hs-A01D - Gundam Avalanche Exia Gundam 00V Senki Gundam Avalanche Exia Dash5.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - GN-001/hs-A01D - Gundam Avalanche Exia Gundam 00V Senki Gundam Avalanche Exia Dash6.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - GN-001/hs-A01D - Gundam Avalanche Exia Gundam 00V Senki Gundam Avalanche Exia Dash7.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - GN-001/hs-A01D - Gundam Avalanche Exia G60zV7yqpxE.jpg 4nRd5rdt8i8.jpg 4Xf49w5-n3w.jpg Notes & Trivia *The name Avalanche refers to the immediate elimination of all units before the attached Exia, as if in the face of an actual avalanche. The designation "hs" stands for "high speed" and "A01" stands for "Avalanche Unit 01" while the "D" means "Dash." References 10116934k3.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-001/hs-A01D - Gundam Avalanche Exia - Manual Sheet Gundam 00V Senki Gundam Avalanche Exia Dash.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - GN-001/hs-A01D - Gundam Avalanche Exia - Meteor Weltraum Gundam 00V Senki Gundam Avalanche Exia Dash1.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - GN-001/hs-A01D - Gundam Avalanche Exia - Meteor Weltraum External Links Category:Anno Domini mobile suits